Paciencia Es Lo Que Hace Falta
by Kiryhara
Summary: Si Inosuke no es muy brillante en el campo de los sentimientos, Tanjirou tampoco se queda atrás. Zenitsu no sabe si reír o llorar.


**Hola~ **

**Uff, mi primer fic de un anime/manga y no es nada lujurioso o cochino xD es lindo y, en su mayor parte, gracioso, porque la vida con humor es mucho más sabrosa. Amo a Tanjirou con la intensidad de mil soles, y es tan shippeable que hasta lo shippeo conmigo :v y simplemente no puedo dañar su inocencia con fanfics "M".**

**Estoy probando escribir de esta forma, que te cuenta pequeños acontecimientos pero unidos todos hacen una historia. Además, también me estoy probando al escribir en tiempo presente (casi todo lo que he escrito ha estado en tiempo pasado), por lo que si hay algo que no se entiende muy bien, es por mi poca costumbre a hacerlo de esta forma. **

**Disclaimer: No son míos los personajes, porque si no mi Tanjirou bebé tendría un harem gigantesco.**

* * *

**Paciencia es lo que hace falta.**

.

.

.

Para todos es bien conocido que Hashibira Inosuke es idiota. El mayor experto en estupidez ajena—y que ha logrado convivir con el sujeto en cuestión de cerca—, Agatsuma Zenitsu, podría escribir una biblioteca entera sobre el fenómeno del jabalí salvaje y, aun así, siempre le quedaría algún dato suelto por mencionar. Porque, vaya que siempre conseguía superar su récord de idiotez.

Lo que ya no sabe la mayor parte de la gente que lo ha visto o conocido es que la idiotez y comportamiento subnormal de Inosuke viene de la mano con su torpeza con los sentimientos. Para ser más exactos, de sus sentimientos hacia Tanjirou.

Aunque parezca mentira, él aún no se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente por el mayor de los hermanos Kamado.

Por otro lado, es entendible. El niño vivió la mayor parte de su vida en las montañas. No se le puede exigir que razone y piensa normalmente. Tal vez su cerebro de bellota se tueste o, peor aún, estalle.

Zenitsu ni siquiera sospecha de este hecho cuando Tanjirou e Inosuke se conocen y conviven. Hay un tipo de amistad sana de por medio, ganas irrefrenables de matar demonios arriesgando sus vidas—algo con lo que Zenitsu no está de acuerdo, mayormente porque es cobarde—y alguno que otro ruido raro por parte de Inosuke cuando Tanjirou le elogia por algo. Eso último tampoco es tan extraño, en serio. El rubio ha aprendido a vivir con eso.

—¡Monjirou! ¡¿Por qué no vienes a jugar un rato conmigo, cabeza de fósforo?! —medio pregunta, medio exige, Inosuke. Zenitsu ha aprendido, también, a apreciar que se ponga esa máscara de jabalí. Eso amortigua sus gritos que son veneno para sus preciados y bien entrenados oídos.

Ahí, quizás, en ese momento, Zenitsu sí empieza a plantearse un par de cuestiones que al principio no notó. En primer lugar, ¿Inosuke es consciente de lo mal que han sonado sus palabras? La respuesta probable es que no, es Inosuke después de todo. En segundo lugar, ¿por qué utilizar la palabra "jugar" para describir la actividad de sacar los pescados del rio para que pudiesen comer algo? Sin embargo, a Tanjirou, que conste, no parece importarle ni lo más mínimo.

—¡Claro! —el chico sonríe y se para del lugar en donde estaba sentado, dejando la caja en donde Nezuko dormía a cuidado de Zenitsu.

En tercer lugar, los sonidos que escuchaba a menudo provenientes del niño jabalí, cambiaron. Eran más suaves; sutiles, pero igualmente emocionados. Emoción por… ¿por qué?

—¿Eh?

No logró clasificarlo del todo, pero ya tenía serias sospechas.

-o-

Lo de Inosuke ya es preocupante. No para de hacer ruidos extraños y, añadido a eso, se ríe solo. Puede ser porque apenas y han podido dormir por las noches o porque, sencillamente, es tonto de remate. Sin embargo, Zenitsu sabe, con el tiempo, que la respuesta a la mayoría de las preguntas relacionadas a Inosuke es esa: _"porque es tonto"._

Ahora bien, si Inosuke no es muy brillante en el campo de los sentimientos, Tanjirou tampoco se queda atrás.

A veces Zenitsu lo descubre mirando fijamente a la cara de niña—las pocas veces que este se quita la máscara—de Inosuke mientras duerme, y sonríe como si estuviese apreciando a Nezuko, y eso ya es decir _demasiado_. Está bien que él tiene una cara bonita y fina, pero eso ya es raro.

Unos segundos después, Tanjirou, al darse cuenta de que Zenitsu le está juzgando con la mirada, confiesa—como si fuese un crimen—un poco avergonzado, que le gusta ver la tranquilidad y despreocupación por el mundo con la que Inosuke duerme. Entiéndase: a moco tendido.

—Si, mejor cerdo durmiente que cerdo activo —comenta Zenitsu.

Tanjirou asiente y sonríe al ver por última vez la cara llena de baba del chico durmiendo. Ojalá el cerdo estuviese despierto para presenciar qué tipo de sonrisas dibuja en la cara del niño Kamado.

-o-

La sutileza y Hashibira Inosuke son conceptos que nunca han mantenido contacto. Ni si quiera han debido saludarse. A esa conclusión llega Zenitsu cuando va de camino a la Finca Mariposa—de nuevo—porque se han lastimado—de nuevo— con el cerdo parlante y el enano frentudo. Lo que tiene que presenciar ese pobre mártir a continuación pasará a los anales de la historia.

—Gonpachiro, ¿Por qué la gente une sus bocas con otras personas? Se ve asqueroso.

Esa pregunta pilla a Tanjirou—y a Zenitsu—desprevenido y sin una respuesta ingeniosa de la que echar mano. Al niño de la montaña hay que enseñarle todo, por lo visto.

—¿A-ah? Pues b-beso. Eso, eso es porque…para eso es.

La elocuencia y Kamado Tanjirou nervioso no se han visto ni de lejos.

Los claros signos de interrogación que provienen de la cabeza del cerdo le dicen a Zenitsu que no ha entendido nada—Normal. Si él no entendió lo que quiso decir Tanjirou, este sí que menos—.

—La gente lo hace porque quiere mostrar su afecto —Zenitsu decide meter mano porque realmente esto ya es vergonzoso —. Yo lo haría con Nezuko-chan~

—Ya.

Zenitsu es jalado de su mundo de fantasía con Nezuko al escuchar que Inosuke se quita la máscara y se acerca a Tanjirou, que no puede despegar la mirada de él, y se convierte automáticamente en un tomate humano cuando la boca de Inosuke se plata contra la de él.

El descaro de ese jabalí salvaje abochorna hasta a Zenitsu, que preferiría estar en cualquier otra parte—incluso a punto de morir por pelear contra un demonio—antes que entre esos dos.

—Oe, Monitsu, este se nos fue —Inosuke señala a Tanjirou, que yace rojo en el suelo. Luego procede a darle patadas a su cuerpo —. ¡OE! ¡No te mueras, Gompanchiro! ¡Te partiré en dos!

Cuando la inocencia se mezcló con la estupidez, obtuvo como resultado al cabeza de cerdo.

-o-

El amor es ciego, dicen.

O quizás Zenitsu a veces es demasiado cruel con lo que piensa de Inosuke, sí.

Pese a todos los defectos que pueda tener el niño a ojos de Zenitsu, no merece tener malos sueños. Además, cuando los tiene, no deja dormir. Es por eso que Nezuko, tan linda y bondadosa, lleva a Tanjirou para que se acueste al lado de Inosuke. Este inmediatamente deja de moverse desenfrenadamente al sentir su presencia.

El rubio no sabe qué es más gracioso, si la reacción de Inosuke o el hecho de que hasta Nezuko sabe lo que el corazón de esos tontos aún no acaba de entender del todo.

-o-

Inosuke y Tanjirou llegan tarde de la famosa casería para la cena con una excusa absurda que nadie se llegaría a creer, pero Zenitsu no se atreve a cuestionarlos ni mirarlos—no por el momento—. Sabe lo que ha pasado entre ellos y no está preparado psicológicamente para abordar el tema—¡y tampoco quiere! —.

Sin embargo, antes de ir a dormir, tiene el descaro suficiente como para preguntarle a Tanjirou qué es esa misteriosa marca morada que tiene en el cuello. Esa es su forma de vengarse por haberse tenido que tragar tantos momentos embarazosos.

—Esto… Zenitsu, te tengo que confesar una cosa. No te asustes, ¿vale? No es nada malo. Creo.

Zenitsu mira a Tanjirou sin vida. Ya está preparado para cualquier cosa que le vaya a soltar.

—Adelante. Te escucho.

Tanjirou se rasca la nuca y mira hacia todos lados en busca de las palabras adecuadas. Se sonroja un poco, viendo lo poco fructífera que es su búsqueda, y sonríe con nerviosismo. Zenitsu escucha la tensión que siente el pobrecito.

—Creo que…me gusta Inosuke. Ya sabes, de _esa forma_ —Zenitsu ya había abandonado su cuerpo a este punto —. Dime, ¿tú…crees que le gusto?

Confirmado: la idiotez de Hashibira Inosuke, infinita y abrumadora, es contagiosa. supera las leyes de la lógica. Se ha llevado a Kamado Tanjirou con él.

* * *

**Desconozco la razón por la que decidí hacer esto desde el punto de vista de Zenistsu, pero bah,simplemente pasó mientras escribía y me ha gustado como ha quedado. Pudo haber sido mejor, si, pero ya qué. No recuerdo muy bien de qué otras formas llama Inosuke a Tanjirou y a Zenitsu (o si las que puse las escribí bien), pero bueno, ustedes entienden, ¿no? Este escrito también será publicado en AO3, pero inglés. **

**Por último, el InoTan es vida, es InoTan es amor, con Zenitsu siendo testigo xD Gracias por entrar a leer.**

**Besos para todos.**

**Kiry se despide, paz~**


End file.
